


Is it okay to own you?

by MarielleThorn



Series: Anything I want [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of sexual tension and build up, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, But also deep and caring, Consensual Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Instant Attraction, Keith knows what he wants, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sweet/Hot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Takashi Shirogane would've loved to consider himself a dominant man.The thrill that comes from having someone on their knees in front of him, controlling them, owning them, seeing the marks on his partner's body left there by him... it does things to Shiro he can't quite put into words.However, the first time he tried dominating someone and going for a little rougher sex, his partner freaked out on him and called him an abuser.So no, calling himself a dominant man, is not something Takashi Shirogane is going to do.Unless maybe he meets a sub that that won't take no for an answer and shows him just how right it can feel to own someone.





	Is it okay to own you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of the series

Takashi Shirogane would've loved to consider himself a dominant man.

The thrill that comes from having someone on their knees in front of him, controlling them, owning them, seeing the marks on his partner's body left there by _him_ does things to Shiro he can't quite put into words.

However, the first time he tried dominating someone and going for a little rougher sex, his partner freaked out on him and called him an abuser. He didn't report Shiro or follow up on his accusations, but it left deep scars none the less and Shiro turned self-conscious about dominating other people and has been ever since.

So calling himself a dominant man is not something Takashi Shirogane is going to do.

He's tried it a few times over the years but no matter how good it feels while he's in the middle of it, it always leaves him feeling guilty afterward and he can never bring himself to see the same man more than once.

Still, the urges won't go away and if he can't _do_ anything without feeling guilty about it, then maybe he can watch. Which is why he goes to a BDSM show at a club downtown, a way of experiencing it without actually experiencing it.

The show is intense and the dark-haired sub, strung up with his hands to a chain from the ceiling while he's being flogged, is hot as hell. The sounds he makes burrows themselves into Shiro's bones. He can practically taste it. The look of equal parts pain and pleasure in his eyes as the whip digs into his skin makes Shiro's mouth water. It's all Shiro can do not to moan out loud.

After the show - and after Shiro has cooled himself down enough to stand up and move without his hard-on being painfully visible – the sub from the show walks up to him.

”You're new,” the man says, as if it wasn't obvious. ”You like the show?” He askes and Shiro isn't sure what he should say, because of course he liked the show - maybe a little too much - but admitting that would be admitting to things about himself he won't say out loud.

”It was a good performance,” he ends up going with. Trying to stay neutral but positive. Giving compliments without getting himself invested.

”Mmm...” The man practically purrs and moves slowly closer to Shiro. ”It sure was. Hunk's_ very _good at rope work. And Allura swings a mean whip” The man smirks sinfully in the best and worst possible way as he places his hand on Shiro's chest. Just a light touch, barely even a caress, but Shiro feels the warmth of his palm all the way into his heart.

Shiro just hopes the other man can't feel his heart beating out of his chest as well.

”You know, I saw you looking at me. You were practically drooling,” the man goes on, pressing his hand a little harder against Shiro's chest and takes a small spet forward. His eyes glued onto Shiro's face.

”A lot of people were looking,” Shiro justifies and tries to back himself away but has nowhere to go.

”Yes, but you couldn't keep your eyes off me. Could you?” The man leans into his space and Shiro's hands go up to hold his shoulders, hips, sides, anything, whatever... not sure if he's trying to push him off or pull him closer. Or maybe Shiro just needs to hold onto something. He's never been more turned on by a person in his entire life and he's trying desperately to get his head under control before he does something he'll regret tomorrow.

”You don't need to hide it. It's flattering. I was looking at you too,” The man confesses. And then he _moans_ as Shiro's hands unconsciously tighten their hold on him. ”Mmm, I bet you could swing the whip even harder than Allura. Leave marks all over me. God, you're like a fucking dream.”

”I..” Shiro stutters and has to swallow down a breath just so he can breathe again. ”I don't want to hurt you,” Shiro says and tries in vain to push the man off him. Either because the other man is resisting him or because Shiro can't get enough strength into his arms to even push, he's not sure.

”Are you sure about that, big guy? I saw the look in your eyes. Fuck... it almost made me come. You looked like you wanted to _devour_ me. You still look like you do. What's holding you back big guy?” the man goes on, purring every word and nuzzling his way closer like he belongs in Shiro's arms and is asserting his place there.

”It-it's Shiro. Not big-”

”Alright, Shiro then. I'm Keith. Nice to meet you,” the man, _Keith_, says as he pushes both hands on Shiro's chest just enough to get Shiro to take a step back and end up with his back towards a wall. ”Now why don't you tell me what's holding you back, _Shiro_? You already taken? Got a sweet sub back home you can't let down? Or have I misread you so terribly and you're not actually a dom? Although I doubt that's the case. God I hope not,” Keith goes on, moving his head back a notch to he can look Shiro over.

”No, I'm- I...” Shiro doesn't know what to say. His entire body is screaming for him to reverse their position, spin them around, slam Keith up against the wall and kiss him breathless, bite him, hold him pressed back against the wall and hear him moan from it.

But he doesn't want to wake up tomorrow with a bitter taste in his mouth and guilt clenching his heart because of all the things he's imaging doing to this man. So he stays still. And it's possibly the hardest things he's ever had to do.

”Then what? You don't want me? I'm not your type?”

”No. No, you're.. you're very much- God you're fucking driving me crazy,” Shiro breaks down and says. His hands sliding around Keith to hold hard and possessive around his waist, and fuck, his hands almost close the entire way around. Shiro can't stop the shiver that falls down his spine. And apparently neither can Keith.

”Fuck I want you,” Keith moans out, pressing himself up against Shiro's chest fully ”I want you to _ruin_ me.”

”Fuck.. Keith..... you can't-”

”Can't what?”

”Can't tell someone something like that.”

”Why not?”

Shiro looks him over, Keith looks back, their eyes holding and the world slows down, stops, until Shiro's eyes darken dangerously and something just snaps ”Because someone might just take you up on it.”

Somehow, Shiro's not sure, they end up in a room, on a bed and Keith is already half-naked.

”Fuck, for a second there I thought you were actually gonna turn me down,” Keith says as he struggles to take off the last of his clothes before grabbing hold of Shiro's belt and drags him fully onto the bed with him.

”For a second, so did I,” Shiro confesses, throwing off his shirt before placing both hands on the bed on either side of Keith's head, looming over him ”God you look so good spread out for me baby.”

Keith shivers and makes a show of spreading himself out further. Legs wide, arms over his head like an offering.

”What do you want to do to me?” Keith breaths out, squirming a little back and forth on the bed as if he's impatient and just wants Shiro to get on with it already! But is also making an effort of being a good sub and waiting to do what he'd told.

It's almost more than Shiro can handle.

”I want to fuck you.”

”Boring...” Keith almost pouts. ”I want you to mess me up. Hold me down, tie me up with that belt of yours, leave marks all over me. Make me feel like you _own_ me” Keith continues and all Shiro can do is curse under his breath and grab hold of Keith's wrists, pinning him to the bed.

”You don't know what you're asking for.”

”Oh I think I do” Again, Keith purrs like he's being offered something delicious. It _does_ things to Shiro. Things he's never felt before. He feels his control slipping and it scares him.

”I don't want to hurt you,” He says again, voice hoarse, desperate and almost pleading because he can't let himself hurt Keith when he's so willing. He won't betray that trust. Even if Keith is talking dirty now, he might not want it all when it's actually happening.

”Hey...” Keith's soft voice and sweet smile snaps Shiro back to reality. ”You won't. It's okay big guy, I want this. I want you to be rough with me. Trust me, I can take it,” a playful smirk breaks through before Keith goes back to being gentle again, ”and if it really gets too much, I'll tell you. Promise,” he says and Shiro almost trusts it.

”_Lion_. That's my safeword,” Keith goes on ”We can pick something else too if you'd like. Maybe red and yellow. Or _mercy_, if you're more used to that?” he asks.

”Safeword?”

”Yeah. Safeword... A word that means I really want you to stop for real? You've never used safewords?” Keith asks

”I... no ones ever told me to,” Shiro admits. And honestly, the thought never occurred to him either. He's never really done any of this for real. Never allowed himself to dive deep enough into it to discover things like that. But now he worries if he should have. If he should have known somehow. That maybe if he'd been brave enough to do some research he might have known that. What if his other partners really had wanted him to stop and he just didn't know because they didn't have a safe word. It should be his responsibility to know that. He should have-

”Woh, hey. Shiro. _Shiro_. Looks at me. Calm down.” Again, Keith's soft but worried voice draws Shiro back. Soft hands are running through his hair and soothing him. He's not even sure when he let go of Keith's hands or if he got free of his own somehow.

”Hey... have you never done this before?” Keith asks him then, sitting up a little and holding Shiro gently.

”I.. I have. I just. I've never...”

”You've never used safewords,” Keith says as a fact, not a judgment. ”Are you worried you've done something you shouldn't have?” he asks and Shiro has to look away.

”Hey, it's okay. You can talk to me. Did anyone ever tell you to stop? That it was too much. That they regretted it afterward?”

”They didn't have to. The things I did...” Shiro trails of for a moment. ”I hurt them and I... I _liked_ it,” he says it like it's disgusting, hard to get out of his mouth, _wrong_.

”That's not a bad thing Shiro. As long as both parties want it it's not a bad thing. As long as they didn't tell you they didn't want it and you kept going?”

”I didn't. I would never.”

”Then why are you worried? If they liked it and you liked it? There's no harm in it.”

”It's not _normal_ to get off on hurting people,” Shiro says with a snort and self-deprecating smile. Eyes downcast.

”Did someone tell you that?” Keith asks him calmly and seriously. Still no judgment in his voice.

”My ex. Long time ago. He-”

”He's the only one that told you?”

”Yes but-”

”And did you stop when he said he didn't want it?”

”Yes but-”

”No buts. You stopped. That's what counts.”

”It's not normal. Wanting this...”

”You think it's bad that I like being hurt? That I want someone to dominate me, want them to hold me down and use me?” Keith asks out of the blue and Shiro's eyes finally lifts from the bed.

”No! Of course not. Not at all. There's nothing wrong with you Keith. You're... you're amazing.”

”Thank you.” Keith takes Shiro's hand and lifts it to his lips and kisses it gently ”Then there's nothing wrong with you either. For liking the things you do and no, no buts,” he adds when Shiro opens his mouth to speak. ”Unless it's my butt getting wrecked, I don't wanna hear about it,” Keith jokes with a smile that is equal parts gentle and equal parts seductive. ”You won't hurt me. Okay?”

”Okay,” Shiro finds himself agreeing, believing Keith's words. They're like honey on a sore throat, washing away the bitter taste that's been there for far too long.

”Well...” Keith continues, his eyes going mischievous the way they had when he first approached Shiro. ”You won't hurt me any more that I want you to at least,” he grins. ”So unless I say _lion_, you can do _anything_ you want.”

Shiro swallows, and he's not sure if it's because of the desire that rushes up from his insides like a volcano erupting. or the relief washing over him like a smooth warm wave.

”Anything I want?” Shiro asks. There are still some insecurities there - after all, Rome wasn't built in a day – but mostly it's desire and a good amount of mischief of his own.

”Anything,” Keith purrs and lays himself down on the bed again, ”and when you're done. I think we should go on a date,” he adds, grinning but there's a small blush there as well.

”A date huh?”

”Yup.”

”You're that sure you wanna see me again?”

”Oh yeah. If not only for the fact that you're hot as hell and my wet dreams come true, I think I could help you out. Teach you a few things.”

”Oh?” Shiro raises an eyebrow as he lowers himself down, trapping Keith's wrist by his head again.

”Mhm...” Keith hums, squirming pleasantly under him. ”Like how to fuck my mouth for one. And maybe how to swing a whip the way I like it, the difference between shackles and cuffs, what a cock ring is, how to tie a hexagon chest rope binding, how to-”

”Shut up,” Shiro commands, a wide smile on his face but eyes dark with desire. ”You're going to shut up and do what I tell you. You're going to lay there, perfectly still, while I take my time with you. And you're not going to come until I've fucked you senseless. Do you understand me?”

”Yes Sir,” Keith's purrs, cheeks red, pupils dilated and mouths in a grin. ”Anything you want.”

”Anything I want.”

-

It takes time. A lot of back and forth. A few times going too far, then stopping to talk about it. A few times not going far enough, and stopping to talk about it. It takes safewords and aftercare and why both of those are for both the sub and dom. It takes research and talking to other people in the same community to realize it's not that strange or uncommon. It takes time and care and _love_.

But the next time there's a show at club Altea, _Shiro_ is the one tying Keith up. He's the one swinging the whip. He's the one that makes Keith scream and moan and _come_ with Shiro's name on his lip. He's the one who put a collar around Keith's neck and attaches a leash to it. Proudly holding it while walking Keith around the room. Back bare and showing off the marks _Shiro_ left there. He's the one making Keith kneel by his feet while they're all seated on the couch watching the next show, running his hands through Keith's hair softly as Keith rests his head on Shiro's knee with a deep, happy and exhausted smile on his lips.

It's taken time and care and love. And the most amazing man in the world to look at Shiro and tell him to _own him._ But Shiro can finally say that he is indeed a dominant man. Because he now knows what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... I was going to write porn. Good old fashioned pure PORN. With little plot and lots of hot kinky sex. But then Sheith happened and it turned sweet and sappy and deep. Because that's just what Sheith dose. It's not my fault okay?? It just happened!
> 
> I'm thinking of writing more to this though. Just a collection of short chapters with different sessions. Trying out kinks together. Them working to get over Shiro's hesitance of dominating someone. Oh and for the record; Keith's been in the scene for YEARS and he's a very experienced sub. He'll take good care of Shiro <3
> 
> For those who want more background info of this AU:  
Allurance is a thing.  
Hunk is a rope artist.  
Matt's kinky as hell, probably into pet play. Been with Keith a lot.  
Pidge is the club's DJ and online moderator for the clubs website  
(more to be added)


End file.
